


The Quality of Mercy [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyswap, Case Fic, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven was the kind of place where, if one of your waitresses missed her shift twice and wasn't answering her cell phone, you called the cops. Or in Duke's case, you called your friend on the police force and asked if she's heard anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quality of Mercy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Quality of Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637770) by [7iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris). 



> Also a fill for my podfic_bingo square Incorporate Music

  
Length: 0:40:20  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Quality%20of%20Mercy.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
